


Distraction

by veroreos



Series: Working Together [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Old League Lore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Summoner is female but no specific genitalia is mentioned for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: Kayn was pretty sure the summoner wanted to work with him, but she seems to have dropped him like a rock. That's fine. He doesn't care. This doesn't bother him at all in the slightest.(In which Kayn cares very, very much.)





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> An anonymous request on tumblr. Thanks! I'd always thought about bringing this series back but never felt motivated enough to. However, our collective thirst for this dramatic piece of shit was enough to get me writing, apparently.

Kayn’s not sure what her problem is. It’s not _him_ , surely, so it must be her.

She’s a talented summoner, young and bright like himself, ambitious, charming. Particularly adept in the jungle with a soft spot for assassins. Naturally, they’re the perfect pair. The first time they met, she had an excited gleam in her eyes and practically radiated enthusiasm. Kayn knew he’d found a summoner worth keeping around.

And the after a few games, she dropped him completely.

They weren’t exactly the _best_ games, but they certainly weren’t disasters. If they had more time to figure out how to work together, they’d be an unstoppable force. Kayn is sure of it.

He’s so sure of it that Rhaast has accused him of obsessing over it. He’s not, he doesn’t care. She’s the one losing out because she can’t see what she’s missing. Doesn’t she see his potential? Why can’t she see his potential?

It doesn’t _really_ bother him until she starts getting cozy with Talon. That’s when the irritation sets in.

Kayn waits until late after one of her matches, long past her team is done celebrating and as she’s on her way back to her private quarters. Soundlessly, he emerges from the wall behind her, just a tad closer than most would consider comfortable. “Summoner.”

She starts and whirls around on her heel, hands clenched into fists and magic already starting to gather in her palms until she realizes who he is--then she lowers her guard completely. “Kayn, you scared me half to death.” Despite being surprised, placing a hand to her chest to feel her thrumming heart, she still offers him a warm smile. “What can I do for you?”

“That’s actually what I was going to ask you.” The summoner blinks, furrowing her brows slightly as he studies her with a burning gaze. “You and I haven’t worked together in a long time, have we?”

“Ah.” Immediately she averts her eyes, guilt overtaking her features. “I suppose it has been awhile.”

They both know she’s caught. Kayn takes a step forward, crowding her personal space. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I--I haven’t.” Biting her lip, the summoner awkwardly tugs at the sleeves of her robe, trying and failing miserably to not look nervous. “It just hasn’t been...the, uh, opportunity hasn’t...isn’t, uh, conducive to…”

Kayn sighs dramatically, putting his hand on his hip. “Go on and spit it out already. What kind of summoner stands around mumbling excuses all day?”

Her embarrassment turns to indignity, face flushing scarlet as she turns her head away. “It’s you. I can’t work with you, you’re distracting.”

That...wasn’t the answer he was expecting. It’s Kayn’s turn to stand there dumbly with a bewildered look. “...Distracting?”

The summoner huffs and crosses her arms. “You’re distracting! You just--you run around without a shirt on like it’s the most normal thing in the world!”

Kayn’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “ _What?_ ”

“How many other champions do you see roaming around the rift shirtless? Lee Sin, sure, or Tryndamere, but Trynd has that whole barbarian thing going on--”

“Summoner--”

“--and like, Varus, I guess, but he’s _actually_ a darkin so he just doesn’t need to, I think? Do you turn full darkin when you stop wearing pants? How can I be expected to focus when we let champions stroll around without clothes on--?”

Without warning, Kayn takes her by the shoulders and slams her against the closest wall, earning a surprised squeak from the summoner. She tries to stammer out some sort of protest, but her breath catches in her throat as Kayn cages her in with his arms. “I didn’t realize I had your _attention_ , summoner.”

Her small form is easily covered by Kayn’s, and despite knowing how powerful her magic is, Kayn can still taste the thrill from knowing how easily he could manhandle her. She seems to like the idea too, judging by how she shivers at his touch as his hands begin to trail down her sides.

“Do you want this?” Kayn asks, pressing his lips to the summoner’s ear. Her hands go to his biceps, clinging to him as she gives a small nod. Kayn chuckles, the sound low and reverberating in his chest, and she practically whines. “I need you to say it, summoner.”

“Kayn,” her voice is strained, breathless with anticipation, “I want you--”

His lips are on hers in an instant. They quickly melt against each other, his hands on her hips to pull her close, her hands untying his braid to run her fingers through his hair. There’s nothing but heat and desperation between them, the knot of desire pulling tighter and tighter in Kayn’s stomach as the summoner openly moans into his mouth. Teeth tease her lower lip, distracting her with needy gasps long enough to open her robes, hoisting her up by her thighs and holding her up against the wall.

Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist and hands go to his shoulders. “Kayn,” she hisses, and even when she’s angry Kayn wants to ravish her so badly, “we can’t do this right here.”

Right in the middle of one of the hallways of the League isn’t exactly ideal. Still, it’s pretty late, so there’s hardly anyone left awake to catch them, and more importantly Kayn doesn’t have the patience to wait another moment.

Humming in acknowledgement of her concerns, Kayn leans in to mouth along the summoner’s neck. “Yes we can.” When she opens her mouth to protest, Kayn sinks his teeth into her skin, earning a broken moan from her. He pauses, grinning against the warmth of her neck. “Well, maybe not if you can’t _restrain_ yourself, summoner.”

“This is exactly why we don’t work together,” she grumbles, leaning her head back against the wall.

He laughs, leaning up to kiss her as he fumbles to free himself from his pants without dropping her. “I’m fine not having you on the Rift if I can have you everywhere else.”

“Insufferable.” She helps him out by pulling her own clothing aside, helping him line himself up when he’s ready. “This isn’t an open invitation to fuck whenever you feel like it.”

“What is it, then?” The moment she opens her mouth to respond, Kayn thrusts into her, hungry eyes watching her as she arches her back and squeals. “Because I think you’d like it if I did.” He’s moving before she can collect herself, rocking his hips into hers with shallow but deep motions. Her arms wrap around him and trail blunt nails down his back, and he presses his face to her neck and moans.

“It’s...it’s…” The train of thought is lost as Kayn’s grip on her tightens, shoving her harder against the wall with rougher movements. The summoner desperately holds on to him, back arching, toes curling as he rails her, murmuring his name between gasps and moans whenever she can find enough breath. “More, please, don’t stop…!”

Kayn’s not sure if he could stop if he wanted to. He kisses her again, sloppily this time, anything just to feel more of her against him. It’s intoxicating, all he can think about is touching her, being inside of her, dragging every noise from her throat that he can until she’s a whimpering mess. The thought of her sprawled out on his bed and splattered with his cum makes his cock twitch, and she mewls in response.

It becomes too much too fast, but she’s right there with him, crying out and spasming around him, limbs locked tightly around him and holding him in place as he comes with a shuddering groan. “Summoner…”

They take only a moment to quietly catch their breaths. Then she’s pulling him in for a kiss, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Take me to your room and we can... _negotiate_ an arrangement.” Kayn grins.

Sounds like they’re going to be working together all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send requests @ vault11overseer on tumblr.  
> I've had ideas for a Swain fic rolling around my brain, but...we'll see?


End file.
